


Collars and Leashes

by lifesupp0rt



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Painplay, Pain Kink, Peasley is a Sadistic?, why did I make this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifesupp0rt/pseuds/lifesupp0rt
Summary: Uhm, just a heads up, this is kinda odd-ik there's weirder but don't say I didn't tell you-
Relationships: Dimēn | Dimentio/Mamekku Ouji | Prince Peasley
Kudos: 4





	Collars and Leashes

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, just a heads up, this is kinda odd-  
> ik there's weirder but don't say I didn't tell you-

It was a cold night in the Beanbean Kingdom. A pretty blue moonlight shined from the prince's window into his room. The moonlight lit the room, along with the candles placed on his end table. 

The beloved Prince Peasley sat upon the side of his white canopy bed with his thin legs planted on the ground. He looked to his side and ran his fingers against his silk covers then over his collar.

"Down, eyes closed." The prince commanded his guest in front of him, like always, he did what was told. 

The guest sat on his bottom half of his legs while he curled his head into his lap. His long, messy black hair covered his exposed back and shoulders while it ran onto the floor.

The prince then looked down towards his guest, to make sure he was in his place. He then reached towards his bow in hair that kept his blonde hair in a bun and pulled it out of his hair. His soft, luscious hair fell to his shoulders and in front of his face. His fingers pinched the loose strands of hair and moved them to the side.

Then he took the black leather collar and unbuckled it. 

He had to admit that he was rather happy tonight. The only night where he could feel free from his life of royal duties and excellent etiquette. Sure, he absolutely loved his people to death but, he needed a break once in a while and maybe a way to blow off some steam too. Yes, indeed, that was well needed. 

He often felt like this guest was made for him. A person that knew his needs, a person that showed him something he would of guess he could love. In a way, he felt ashamed of these acts of desire, but he couldn't help himself. His dear beloved guest taught him that he did not need to feel that way about their relationship. He taught him how to explore himself for a change. 

As the days passed by, what seemed like a one-time affair turned into a dozen. He had to admit that it did take a toll on him, but as long if anyone doesn't find out, what's the harm?

 _"Up."_ He spoke down to his guest. 

The prince watched the guest straightened out his back as he looked up at him. He wore pants only while his other clothing laid in the closet.

But something that always stuck out to him. It was his black and white, two-tone mask. He never took it off, no matter all the times he asked him. It was almost like he couldn't take it off, like if it was apart of him. He knew that he was somewhat of a court jester but not his, of course. 

Maybe one day he'll find out, but he wasn't focused on that tonight. 

The prince took the black leather collar and wrapped it around the guest's neck. He made sure it was around his hold neck. Then he proceeded to tuck the strap under the buckle. Then he pulled the strap through as tight as he could through the buckle.

The strap somewhat choked the guest, but he didn't care.   
The guest sighed while he felt a tug from his collar, the prince held the leash in his hand while he pulled him closer. His hand ran under the guest's chin with his hand tightly on it.

 _"Quite taboo for royalty such as yourself?"_ He smirked at the prince but, the prince was slightly agitated from his comment, which made the guest even happier.

"Did I permit you to speak?" The prince asked his guest in the hopes to belittle them. If it didn't work, at least it brought a smile to the prince's face. He had humored himself.

 _"No, your highness."_ The guest replied while he began to close his eyes. 

The prince took the leash and pulled it closer to him, as he wrapped the leash around his hand. The guest obeyed while he moved with the tug.

"Maybe I should wipe that smile upon your face right off, wouldn't you like that?" The prince said to his guest. 

_"Maybe, maybe not."_ The guest replied with an even bigger smile on his face.

The prince's smile grew as he looked at him. 

"You're fortunate that I'm tired tonight." The prince said while he chuckled.

"But, do come here and hurry." He pointed his finger down to his bed, an empty spot on his big, wide bed.

As told, the guest did what was told. He watched him as he stood on all fours and attempted to crawl up the bed. His movements were shaky, almost like he seems cold. His hands were on the bed while his lower half struggled to climb the silk sheets.

The prince became impatient and held on to the leash of the collar and tugged the guest up. He looked at his guest with his body face down, on the bed.

"Thank you for that."

The prince sighed then grabbed the guest's sides as he dragged him close to him. 

"Just sit."

The guest nodded. He took his legs up and bent them in front of himself then placed his hands in front of him.

"Turn."

He watched his guest become slightly aggravated but, like the obedient guest he was, he followed his orders. 

But then the prince looked at his guest's hair. It was so flat and somewhat greasy, it was gross and unkempt for the most part. He grabbed a strand of hair then ran his fingers on it. It looked clean and smelled fine to him, he didn't expect much from him anyway. 

He started to take both of his hands and gather all the hair into one bunch, as he made sure no stands were left out. Then he took the guest's hair and wrapped it into a bun, which showed his back clearly. It was covered with sores and semi-deep cuts. He looked over them for a while. He felt didn't know that he did this much damage to him. 

"Hm..." Peasley said to himself.

He ran his hand down his back and his scars, with his finger into the cuts, which made the guest slightly shiver. The healed wounds started to break with his black blood against his green fingers. He ran his finger back and forth while his guest's blood ran down his hand.

The guest winced in pain by his body movement, in an attempt to hold back his sounds. 

He didn't know why he loved to do this so much. It seemed like a cruel thing to do, inhuman. Maybe it was the reaction of his held back emotions or maybe the metallic smell on his hands. All he knew that whatever it was, it gave him some type of twisted happiness.

 _"Ah, the things that I endure for you, my sweet lima bean."_ The guest said. 

The prince could hear the strain in his voice, the shakiness in his throat.  
If he could be honest, just that alone made the prince even happier. However, this made him feel rather unconfirmable, he knew that this was somewhat heartless. 

So he took his hand away from his back, the blood on his back followed to his hands. It almost looked like he dipped his palms into a tub of tar, smothered in it. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the damage that he made.

"I apologize."

_"It's fine. Trust me, highness."_

"It...It isn't. Aren't you in pain?"

_"Isn't this what you want?"_

"Yes, but... I mean-"

 _"Shh, dear prince. I know that you want this, even need this. I've been in more unfavorable situations, dear."_ The guest turned himself slowly towards the prince, as he reached his index finger under his lower lip.

"But-"

He felt the guest's thumb against his lips and his other fingers under his chin. The prince could feel his porcelain molded lips pressed against his own. Even if those lips weren't his, he still loved the action that implied.

The prince took his hands and placed them again on the guest's sides, as he smeared the blood on his hand onto his guest. He felt the same wrap around him but with his lack of arms, all that he felt was his hands on his lower back.

They stayed like that with their eyes on each other.

Tonight, he didn't want to do much with him, surprisingly. 

Well, at least nothing too intense.

_"I can tell that you're not in the mood tonight or am I wrong?"_

"No, no. You're right."

The prince broke his glare with his guest. He knew that he had a stupid question on his mind, but he couldn't just forget about it.

"Dimentio? Did I say it right this time?"

_"Yes, my highness."_

"Would you like to rest in my bed tonight? together?"

A long silence was caused.

 _"If that's a risk that your willing to take, of course. I'll be gone with the night sky while the sun rises."_ The guest said while he took off his collar.

The prince smiled at him once more, then down at his own hands. He started to remember that he still had rather gross blood on his hands. He knew that he couldn't leave his room. There was a good chance that his guards might see him and question his actives. 

He closed both of his hands into fists and back out. The blood was already dry, he could wait until tomorrow.

So he took his legs and lifted them up onto his bed and laid back while he watched his guest do that same. He laid on his stomach to prevent his buried back to touch the bed then he took his hand and held it to the side. He snapped his fingers and all of the candles lost their flame.

"Good night."

_"Sweet dream, highness."_


End file.
